10 Clicks on a ShiroIchigo Ipod
by LyricalSin
Summary: Started off as a 10 song challenge to feed the muse...Morphed into 90 drabbles and songfics, some sewn together to create mini-stories for our favorite pairing. Followed original posts by TEB and Strawberry R .
1. 10 Clicks

10 Clicks on a Shiro-Ichigo I-Pod

10 songs to feed the muse. Following Teal-eyed-being and strawberry ringos posts for the song drabble challenge...Read theirs, it looked fun, and it was.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Bleach is not mine, niether is the drabble idea or the songs...and how I wish the i-pod was my invention. Don't own anything but my imaginings…**

1. How soon is now? by: Love Spit Love  
Did you know king, how boring it is here in this tilted world you created of metal and fragile glass. The only thing I have here are my thoughts...Or are they yours? The endless questions and confusing feelings which I contemplate daily are my only distractions. I would say that these feelings are solely yours based on the nature of a hollow, if that is indeed what I am. What does one call a hollow without a hole? Why is it King that you feel so alone? You are surrounded by the people you call friends. I have no friends King, only you. If you are human than what am I? Am I not supposed to be you? Perhaps I need to be loved by you too...just like everybody else.

2. Handlebars, by: Flobots  
Look at me! Look at me King! I can do anything you can do... and I am better at it! Perhaps you should rethink the current control situation. I won't stop king! I will not stop until I am on top! I will end your rule and the world of the ants around you...

3. Never Let You Go, by: Third Eye Blind  
What are you doing King? You say that I have changed and come here more often. You think I haven't noticed the way you have been regarding me? If there is a reason why you have this newfound 'obligation', its lost on me. Occasionally we still fight, turn around wrong and we are back on each other...yelling insults and engaging in childish banter. It is almost as if, dare I say it...friends. Perhaps I have changed King, but that doesn't matter. Your Horse still waits for the fall, I'll never let you go King!

4. Abracadabra, by: Steve Miller Band  
In this fight, I heat up like a burning flame full of desire... Round and Round it goes, where it stops no one knows! Abra-Abracadabra, I wanna reach out and grab ya! Yes, Give your control to me! Just when you think you are going to get your way, I pull you back, you can't keep me at bay. I heat up and can't cool down, this situation goes round and round. Soon King, your control will slip and this fight will be mine.

5. Anything, by: Third Eye Blind  
I'll give you anything King. In these buildings of blue, I'll give you anything. I will put together what's broken, I'll bring you back with the words I've spoken, and I will give you anything.

6. My Best Friend's Girl, by: The Cars  
He's always dancin' down the street, with those gold on black eyes, I kinda like the way he dips. Here He comes again, he's my best friends guy, but he used to be mine. I scratch the back of my orange locks and watch him bounce in step to a tune on his i-pod. He's so fine...I will get him back. Sorry Grimm, but all's fair in love and war.

7. Evolution, by: Korn  
I'm digging with my fingertips, I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon...I feel it coming again, I do not dare to die. This monster inside is clawing, trying to go astray. Why? I don't deserve to die, slipping in here, all goes black.

The raging beast inside, has taken control of your mind King! I take a look around, nothing but sad shapes, the animal now on the outside...It's evolution.

8. My Dsmbr, by: Linkin Park  
Skin and Hair White as snow, I search for you. You are my December, my snow covered home. I just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed...I take back all the things I said to make you feel like this. I'd give everything away just to find you. Is this a dream? A nightmare? Please come back, my December, my Shiro...I'm sorry.

9. Teenagers, by: My Chemical Romance  
I hear them talking, the teachers, and other random adults I pass who think I don't hear them. "Delinquent", "punk" they say, "I don't really understand teenagers these days...they really are scary, I mean look at that hair!" I never really did fit in much, but that's fine. I prefer they leave me alone. Perhaps I should strike a violent pose and see if they run...that would be entertaining. They should consider themselves lucky that my other half is tucked safely in my head...Shiro would have a field day with these fools.

10. Bad Day, by: Daniel Powter  
"Shiro, you there?"  
"Of course I'm here stupid, where else would I be?"  
I feel him then, appearing in this now grey clouded, sideways world. Cracking my left eye open I see his approach, head down and orange bangs covering his eyes. He was fine this morning when he woke up, but the clouds kept accumulating throughout the day to the point where I expected a tsunami any second. I open both eyes and sit up to get a better look at him, "King?" He claims the spot next to mine. "Sorry, Shiro but I don't really wanna talk about it." He doesn't really have to speak for me to understand that he's had a bad day. So I say nothing and put my arm around my King while we stare up at the dissipating clouds.

***Yay, first post done! Lol, it has been a while since I have actually written something similar to a story and a few years since I have taken composition classes, so I apologize for any random mistakes you might come across (hopefully there are not too many-thanks to auto spell check). Thanks to TealEyedBeing for posting the prompt, I had a lot of fun with it . This will most likely be one of very few posts as I am a working student and free time feels like winning the lottery. To those who do take the time to write often, you are awesome (btw my favorite characters are ichi, hichi, and grimm so stories with them are greatly appreciated)!


	2. 20 Clicks

So...I got bored in one of my longer lecture classes today, threw in an ear-bud and distracted myself with these. 10 clicks more brings me to 20 clicks total. Same general rules as before, but I cheated...you will find out how as you read (I know, I am fired).

Things I feel compelled to mention:

I don't own the songs, bleach, prompt idea (thank TealEyedBeing for starting it up), and the stripping idea probably is a subconscious manifestation of my obsession with Mistress Penelope's "Strawberry Bad Boy"---I highly suggest it if you like Grimm/Ichi.

**20 Clicks on a Shiro-Ichigo I-pod**

1. Someday- by Shinedown

Someday King, this will all end...And they won't even know my name. Somehow, if I'm honest I cannot feel ashamed. Maybe I was wrong to hold you up so high. Now I know I've lost you to the eventual peace and the feelings I kept inside. I don't know if it feels like I want you here, it's not the same as last time. We're not on the same page, you don't even know me, will you even take the time? Someday, when it's over, will you even show your face here? Will you remember how I tried to take your place and choose to forget me? Or will you accept that my power is what brought you the ability to finally rest your sword, and forgive my discretion? Somehow it happened that I've grown attached to you, but you'll never feel the same. Someday, when this is over, will you even know my name?

2. How Far We've Come- by Matchbox 20

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world and it feels just like every other morning before. Later today, we will invade the palace in the desert and I am walking to school like nothing has changed. I fake a smile for my friends so they won't even know, and tell them lies like their princess is safely waiting to come home. The invasion will spark a war with our world as the battlefield, so I look around just to remind myself what I am fighting for- "What the hell are you fighting for King? All I see are ungrateful humans who should learn to appreciate their world! Let me out to prove the insects aren't worth it! Their world is burning to the ground and yet they all pretend it isn't happening! Let me-" "Quiet Shiro! Those around us now are my friends, and the next generation to change the world. I am doing this for them so we can set it right. Will you abandon your King now Horse?"

"...che like I could abandon ya...idiot King."

3. Camouflage- by Third Eye Blind

"Hey King?! … King... King, King, King, Kin-"

"Holy hell WHAT!"

"About time, get in here. Your stupid rain turned into stupid white fuzz." As I enter my inner world, I see my hollow catching said 'fuzz' and can't help the laughing fit that ensues. "Whats so damn funny? You tryin' ta play a prank on me asshole?" Shiro frowns at me as I come down from my high. I guess this is the first winter I've had him, so I explained the not so glorious aspect of the 'light fluffy version of rain'. He smiles then, "Then I guess the jokes on you king because when enough of this shit falls, I will have another battle advantage."

Without thinking, I decide to humor him "Oh, and what's that?"

He replies with that enlarged psycho grin, "Camouflage!"

4. Tragic Kingdom- by No Doubt

Look at them King! You fought, died, and won a war for these bastards, yet they banish you from their 'pure' society for fear of the 'monster inside'. Don't bother telling them that the 'monster' was their salvation, they are not worth your word or our protection. Let us also leave out the part where your soul is currently to weak to carry this body, and that I have been granted control simply to keep us alive. Let them fight their own battles as they have for centuries before us. Leave them with their tragic kingdom of fools. What's that King? Need them? _Need them!_ No, King you don't need them. You may not know it yet but your dreams are buried in my mind. I will bring them to realization and build us our own kingdom. I am _all_ you need now.

5. The Pretender- by the Foo Fighters

I keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend. They say they accept me now because I was not given a choice when my hollowfication was obtained. Were the others given a choice? No! Yet they were meant to be executed. I can't have them know that I would keep you, given I had the option. Though, when we fight sometimes my resolve to keep you in the dark almost crumbles...What if I say you're not like the others? What if I say you're not just another one of those things...am I a pretender? What if I say I'll never surrender!? Your the voice inside my head, the one that I refuse to hear...You fight me to be free, to let them know that I am your King and they cannot take me from you. Understand though that I cannot let you win. They can never know that I accepted you as my own. I guess in the end we all pretend.

6. Christmas in Sarajevo (instrumental)- by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Finally, here he stands before me and I am about ready to fall to his sword. I hear you, screaming in my head to be free and something about a new transformation. Can I trust you though? What will you do to my friends? Do they stand a better chance against Aizen, or trusting your word that you will not kill them? How could I have let this happen! This bastard is going to destroy everything! I cannot die here...I promised to protect them... "Shirosaki,"

"Time is of the essence king..."

"Swear to me th-"

"Damnit king, I won't hurt your pathetic friends. Now give me control before he kills you and destroys your precious town!"

As I slip into the darkness, I feel my body begin to change. Aizen has frozen in place, that bastard has no idea that he doesn't stand a chance against this, my creature of hell.

7. Kiss from a Rose- by Seal

I remember it clearly...For so long I felt alone, chained deep in a sea of black. As ironic as this is, and I am not sure when it happened, you became the light on the dark side of me. Your life slowly became my high and not my goal. I hate the rain king. Did you know that when it rains, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen. You are like a growing addiction that I cannot deny. I don't understand it, but the more I get of you the stranger I feel. It seems that I am your power, and you are my pleasure, my king. I have been brought to life by you king, you are the light that hit the gloom on my black grave.

8. Ladies And Gentlemen- by Saliva

I hear your song start and look up from my position at the bar drink in hand. As the lights on the floor dim, the black lights on your stage brighten.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please,

Would you bring your attention to me,

For a feast for your eyes to see,

An explosion of catastrophe,

Like nothing you've ever seen before

Watch closely as I open this door,

Your jaws will be on the floor,

After this you'll be begging for more..."

I watch you confidently take the stage, and I quickly scan the crowd around me to see the shocked faces of new customers, and the lust filled faces of those who've returned. Your snow white skin and hair glow dangerously bright, and you strut down the stage knowing you look like an exotic being from another realm. You smile at the crowd, men and women waving countless bills and you haven't even begun undressing yet...Correction, an unbelievably Sexy, exotic being from another realm. Staying with the song, you stop and bow-

"Welcome to the show,

Please come inside,

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Boom!..."

With the 'boom' the song picks up and I realize that I have begun salivating, knowing what comes next. You effortlessly slide the black jacket down your arms, revealing nothing underneath and exposing more of that sinful, glowing skin.

"Boom! Do you want it,

Boom! Do you need it,

Boom! Let me hear it,

Ladies and Gentlemen..."

The crowd complies, screaming and throwing money in the direction of the stage, some so over-excited that they fail to realize that they actually missed it. You are topless and teasing, somehow managing to take suggestive dancing and make it gracefully appetizing at the same time. As the number of wadded bills gracing the stage grows, you reach lower and tease at the zipper on your black leather clad legs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen good evening,

You've seen that seeing is believing,

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding,

Please check to see if you're still breathing,

Hold tight 'cause the show is not over,

If you will please move in closer,

You're about to be bowled over,

By the wonders you are about to behold here..."

Here it comes, the crowd goes wild as you slowly tug the zipper down, one clasp at a time. Those who have seen this particular show before, know very well that the pants are set to drop at the next 'boom,' so I wait with baited breath and clasp my drink like it is the sole thing connecting me to the real world.

"Welcome to the show,

Please come inside,

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Boom! Do you want it,

Boom! Do you need it,

Boom! Let me hear it,

Ladies and Gentlemen..."

As I expected, when the nearly illegal strategically, torn black leather finally came off to reveal skin tight, lace up the front, black leather boy shorts, I briefly wondered if I would return home hearing impaired. Well one thing is for sure, Ogihci was definitely returning home loaded, if the growing pile of cash was any indication. As I watched him continue the dance, I remembered the time I asked him about his stage name... "Well Ichigo, I figured it was fittin' considering you're the one I think of when I'm up...pun intended." He replied smirking evilly with that mischievous glint in his eyes. I laughed at the memory, earning me a strange look from the man who just screamed "take the rest off" sitting next to me. Apparently he thought I was laughing at him...good, asshole. As the music died down, Shiro sashayed off the stage with the cash he accumulated throughout the dance. I decided to make my retreat and head home. By the time Shiro gets there, I should be set up to give him a little private show of his own.

****obviously, I cheated the time frame with this one...any complaints?

9. January Friend- by The Goo Goo Dolls

Every time you come here to fight me, you reach for higher ground. Go ahead and reach King, you will soon find that the power I have is limitless. Know that when your willpower slips, for that is the only way you hold me back, I will take control and you will be mine Boy! Yes! I love the way you look when you scream out loud. Lust, pain, its all the same to me but you know that. You call me cold, heartless and that's absolutely fine with me King. I am cold, I am also underhanded...do you know that? Hmmm...lets find out. "I may be cold, but I am your friend King. I'm cold like January but I will always be here for you King!...Your January friend?" No? Apparently you are on to my underhandedness too...Damn!

10. Psycho- by Puddle of Mudd

Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho...I mean my hollow is really what I would have become had the process been completed, right? So instead he is a fraction of my soul, like Zangetsu...I guess that would be why he called himself by the swords name the last time we fought. But I know that they can appear separately too. Perhaps I should name him.

"Stuck in your idiocy King?" ...Scratch that, the bastard doesn't need a name.

"Hey hollow, you are what I would have become if the hollowfication process had been completed right?"

"Actually King, I am what WE would have become. I did not just appear out of nowhere stupid. I was a part of this soul too!"

"I have a hard time believing that there was ever any part of me that is as crazy as you."

"You say that King, but you are currently in your head, talking to yourself and getting a response. I am pretty sure that a psychologist would classify that as crazy."

"...You know that makes you crazy too?"

"Don't worry about me King, I am currently in the process of trying to kill off my other personality."

Yes, that bastard definitely does not get a name.

****Wow, this was much longer than anticipated (blame the strip tease). I really do love this prompt...but I don't want it to get old. Maybe I will switch up the pairing? I am contemplating starting an actual story with one of these but I am afraid that I might not be disciplined enough to finish it. Hmmm, any suggestions?


	3. 30 Clicks

30 Clicks

Same Rules as before...Still Hichi-Ichi until I get feedback from someone wanting to see a different pairing. Unless I am told otherwise, I will assume you are just as happy with these two as I am.

Have I told you yet that I am addicted to this prompt? I did start a story off one of the drabbles in 20 Clicks (Ladies and Gentlemen), which I am still working on the third chapter/segment...it is coming soon. If there happens to be another drabble you would like me to expand as well, let me know. I find myself having more free time in school than I thought (classes not so hard yet), so I have more time to feed my recent writing addiction.

1. **I Almost Told You That I Loved You**- by Papa Roach

It would seem his majesty has found a new was to tame his stallion. How can I deny you now that the addiction has taken over. Here you are again, down on your knees and I'm a fucking junkie for the way that you please.

I almost told you that I loved you! Thank god I didn't cause it would 've been a lie. I say the damnedest things, when you're on top of me..._I almost told you that I loved you!_

You purchase my power with unfathomable pleasure, and I can no longer resist. I want to be your only customer King, but cannot reason why. It must be lustful possessiveness for Hollows don't have hearts.

Perhaps it's because you look so fragile as I fuck with your head. I know I shouldn't but it's getting me off. Your sex is my drug, the powers my cost.

2. **Falling Inside the Black**- Skillet

The sorrow is taking over. I feel so alone. Don't leave me here in the cold. I have waited for so long to feel your touch. I fought to give you the life _they_ wanted to take away! Yet you believe that the soul society is the only place you belong. I might laugh if my heart wasn't breaking.

The only thing I have now is the demon inside of me. Calling me back into the dark, he offers this half of my torn soul peace. Peace that I will never have here. I am so tired of fighting, knowing that in the end we will never be together.

With this tormenting knowledge I give myself over, falling inside the black, the demon has his day.

"Sleep King. No one can hurt you now."

3. **Invincible**- Adelitas Way

Stepping through the gate, raw power rushing through my veins and dancing along my skin, I scan the ground littered with the dead and wounded. Sensing the dwindling power of those who remain, I turn to the oppressive force that threatens what I have sworn to protect.

"He threatens what's ours King. Kill him, kill him Now!"

Since the evolution of my hollow powers a mere few hours ago, I feel invincible. The atmosphere around me vibrates as I dawn the new version of my mask. Instead of rejecting the blood lust that comes with Shiro, I embrace it. Redirecting it's full fury on Aizen.

Shirosaki rejoices in maniacal laughter "That's right Ichigo, show this wannabe fool what a Real King Is!"

4. **Down With the Sickness**- Disturbed

"Can you feel that? Oh shit...Ichigo!"

"Sorry, Kings not in right now, ah wah ahahahah!"

"Renji, Get away from him!"

Hehe...I hope you can hear their screams Ichigo. I hope you can see their eyes as they lose faith in you. I hope you feel Zangetsu cut them down, knowing that you are helpless, flawed, and weak. Knowing that it was you who succumbed to the sickness and awoke the demon within.

5. **Outro**- Breaking Benjamin

They came in the night, sneaking through the shadows of the trees and brush surrounding us. The first blast took out a least three men, they didn't even know what hit 'em.

With the remaining squad members scattering, the dirt and flames, it was hard to discern what direction I was actually heading. The ringing in my ears drowning out everything except the pounding of my heart, as I frantically search for your position.

In any other circumstance, I would undoubtedly take the offensive. However, in this moment, I cannot bring myself to think of anything except your survival.

_Orange..._yes, finally I spot you amongst the debris, probably thrown by the force of the first blast. You are unconscious, but alive. Thanking whatever god might be listening and praying they keep you that way, I lift you into my arms and run. Hearing another mortar hit somewhere far behind us, I continue running but chance a look down to see you safely resting in my pale, moonlit arms.

6. **Smooth**- Santana

Every night I come here, building the courage to approach you, only to fall short and left to hope you look my way. Dancing in the center of the room, your pale skin glows. Just like the ocean under the moon. Between songs I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool.

Again, my courage is failing me. How would you react to my admission? I would give my world to lift you up, and change my life to better suit your groove. In every breath and every word, you'd hear me calling out only to you.

No, I will not give in tonight. I will risk rejection for a chance to finally have you to myself. You've got the kind of love that can be so smooth, give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it.

7. **Just What I Needed**- The Cars

I don't mind you coming here, and wasting all my time. You want to train with me Ichigo, but when you are standing oh so near, I kind of lose my mind. At first it was the cologne you wear, and the fluorescent color of your hair. So different from my scent and absolute lack of color.

I don't mind you hanging out, or talking in your sleep. In fact, this was how I discovered your attraction to my 'marble cut body' and 'snow white locks.'

I often contemplate who fell first, only to end in a mind numbing circle. Oh well, doesn't matter how it started, but we ended up so deep.

You made me feel truly wanted for the first time ever. Broke through my defenses and changed me for the better. I guess you're just what I needed.

8. **Hands Open**- Snow Patrol

It's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense. Ok...so I may be slightly reckless when it comes to my own well being. And I might not be as skilled with Zangetsu as you. And sometimes I speak without thinking...but you know all this about me already. Apparently your eyes are open, so it would be pointless to try and argue with you about myself.

However, I cannot believe it when you say that you have no heart. Did you forget that I have scoured your body? If you had a hollow hole, I would have found it. So what if you don't love me..._yet._

You regard me with your eyes and hands open already. Something that until a few months ago neither of us would have considered possible. Is it so hard to believe that one day you will see me with your heart open as well?

9. **Break**- Three Days Grace

Tonight I will start the fire. I cannot stand the way this place is anymore King. I will get myself higher and break away from you. I will take myself to higher places. Then I will take you Ichigo. I will break you away from everything and everyone, and you will be _mine. _I will take you to higher places.

10. **Darwin**- Third Eye Blind

"_Hey King..."_

"mphmmm?"

"_If natural selection is based off of survival of the fittest, how the hell did you make it without me?"_

"mmarg...Asshole, I am not waking up at 3 in the morning to discuss evolution with your stupid ass."

"_Humor me...or I will torture you with the Chappy song for the next three hours."_

"What the hell do you know about evolution?"

"_Oh the basics...Chromosomes divide, the strong survive...Humans exist because a spaceman fucked an ape, and then left the planet, explaining the missing link-"_

"Where the hell did you get that crap?!"

"_Ahhh, so now do I have you attention?"_

"Do I have a choice? What do you want?"

"_I'm horny...do something about it."_

"I swear to spaceman, I am going to kill you."

****So, slight cheating- I had to skip a few repeat songs...and Darwin is actually a reallly long song. The CD version is about 20 minutes long. 4 minutes is actually music, then nothing for a while, then one of the band members starts laughing at about the 20 minute mark...kinda creepy. Sorry for the shortness on some of them...my brain was working kinda slow and my fingers slower. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	4. 40 Clicks

**40 Clicks**...

***I uploaded more songs, which inspired the writing process. Same rules...Still HichiIchi and I still don't own Bleach or the Songs.

**1. Rescue Me**- Buckcherry

No one can erase your soul inside of me, for which I am thankful. I cherish the love that's inside of me. In fact, if I had my way, you'd be out here with me. When you kiss me on the lips, you take my breath away. They think my obsession with you is unhealthy, narcissistic if you will. The thought of not being with you though makes my broken heart bleed. Help me now, I am in too deep. Can't we separate myself from me? Why can't you just join my side, say you are alive, and rescue me?

**2. The Last Night**- Skillet

What is going on Aibou? You come to me with scars on your wrist and tell me that everything's okay? You say that your fine, but I know it's a lie. Nothing is your fault King. Apparently you don't know you as well as I do. Don't worry, I will be everything that you need me to be. I won't let you say goodbye, and I will be your reason why. This is the last night you will spend alone Ichigo. I will wrap you in my arms and not let go. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, this is the last night away from me.

**3. Iris**- Goo Goo Dolls

I would give up forever to touch you King, and I know that you feel me right now. You are the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be, and I could never lose you now. Your determination to protect your friends is so tangible, I can taste it. All I can see in your eyes are their lives. But sooner or later this battle will be over, and I just don't wanna lose you to the fight. Even if just for a moment Aibou, give me control. I can protect the protector. You don't want the world to see me, cause you don't think that they'd understand, but some rules are meant to be broken King. Perhaps it's time that they see who I am.

**4. Prayer for the Dying- **Seal

I was careless, she was fearless. No harsh words were spoken that day, but my heart was left broken. How can I forgive myself when time stopped for her that day, but my life carries on? When I cross that same bridge, what lessons will I have learned? I am still careless I suppose, but perhaps it is just that I wish to join her. I constantly play with fire, but not getting burned. Mom, when will it be my turn to move on?

You may not value your life Aibou, but I do. I may not know what you are going through, but I am here to make sure that there is a large space of time between she and you. Your life will carry on King. My mask is your shield from the fire. If you reject it, I will take your place King, and bring you in here where no harm will befall you. I don't know what's got into me, but my instincts are still simple. It's the horses job to carry and protect his king, so I will not pray for the dying.

***cheat alert- I paused this song to write them both***

**5. Funhouse**- Pink

Lately I have been mourning the loss of my 'empty' mind. With the discovery of the sideways buildings, all that mirror like glass, I feel like a fun house exists in my head. Then there are the other inhabitants I seem to have accumulated. Zangetsu I can handle, but that crazy ass, evil clown version of myself...not so much. Hell, I can't even really enjoy thoughts to myself anymore without that watery voice cackling inside my head. I feel like there is a countdown going on to the end of my sanity.

"There is a countdown King! Only at the end of it, I take your crown hehehahahaha! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FUN!"

God I can't take much more of this, perhaps it's time to exorcise this place...Let's see what happens if I burn it down, down, down...

**6. 10 Days Late**- Third Eye Blind

"Oi, Aibou, wha' gives? Ya 'ave been in to good a mood lately. Shouldn' ya have started PMS'n by now?"

"...What the fuck are you going on about now asshole? Men don't have PMS."

"Oh but _you_ do Aibou. If I wasn' certain ya had a cock, I would swear tha' ya were really a woman."

"Moron, do you even know what PMS is?"

"Ya can't tell me tha' ya haven' noticed yet King..."

"Noticed what?"

"Yer 10 days late!"

"..."

"Oh god King, what if yer dad finds out yer pregnant?!"

"You are a fucking idiot."

**7. Give It to You**- Jordan Knight

It's been too long since you got some King! I'm convinced, you need me. I can turn you on, just gotta light the fire that's burnin' inside. Pretty soon I'll be the one you see in your dreams, if you know what I mean. It's creepin' around in my head, holdin' you down in your bed. Your tight, tan body pinned and helpless beneath mine. I won't let you say a word, just relax, I'll do the work. I can't wait to give it to you Aibou. When I'm through, you'll never look elsewhere for pleasure again. You see King, anyone can make you sweat, but only I can keep you wet.

**8. Cold**- Evans Blue

How could I have let this happen? This ghost-like gangster is my sworn rival! Yet here I stand, pressed against him and motionless, while I feel his trigger hand moving further down my back. This killer can't have my body. I know I have to fight, but the more he touches me, the more I shake, the more I give away. I am far from comfortable and this ally is cold, but I'm still here. He rips my shirt open, black buttons flying everywhere, and I am finally jarred back to reality when the cold air assaults my bare chest.

In a last ditch effort to get away, I shove him back and dart in the other direction. Unfortunately, I don't get very far, one hand grabs my wrist while the other wraps around my neck. Pushing me into the wall, his mouth renews it's attack on mine. My determination starts slipping away once more as I drown in his scent and the warmth of his body. With my will to escape nearly forgotten, he whispers three words that crumble my resolve completely, "Yer mine, _Ichigo_."

**9. Something In Your Mouth**- Nickelback

Scanning the dance floor for anyone worth my time, my eyes immediately lock on Orange. Skin glowing in a light sweat, you dance in the center of the room, eyes closed as if you are the only one there. The swing of your hips has me hypnotized and I shout over my shoulder for the bartender to add another bottle to my tab. Drinks in hand, I make my way through the crowd and set my golden glare on the man attempting to dance with you. He assumes we are together and scampers away. Right when I go to speak, your eyes open and I am lost in a honey shade much warmer than my own. Smiling, you wordlessly accept the drink and tilt your head back for a swig.

"Hey good lookin', the name's Shirosaki, mind if I join ya?" You tip your head back down in acknowledgment, mouth still sealed over the top of the bottle. Damn you look even cuter with something in your mouth. The thought sends a shock straight to my groin.

"Name's Ichigo, and no, I don't mind at all."

**10. Closer**- Nine Inch Nails

Have I told ya yet Ichi, how good ya feel underneath me? Screw fighting for control, it's so much easier to just fuck you into submission. The only reason I relent and keep coming back to this world is so I can violate and desecrate you all over again. Ahh, god yes! Every time you call forth my power, I get to feel you from the inside. Now you can dull the hate this isolation brings. In this flawed existence King, you get me closer to god. As I thrust deeper, you scream louder pushing me closer to that euphoric bliss. You want back in control when the fights over Aibou? Fine by me, but until then, I want to fuck you like an animal.

****Whew...hang on, let me wipe off the sweat. These were a little warmer than normal, no? Apparently iTunes wanted it a little naughtier tonight. I added about 100 new songs to my music list tonight, so I have plenty of new material to help feed my muse. My next update will probably be Ladies and Gentlemen though, we need to get Ichigo through college so I can introduce Shiro...Still working on his background. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	5. 50 Clicks

**50 Clicks**

Same rules, don't own bleach or the songs. There is a lemon and a half in this set.

****50! Wow I feel accomplished ;) For my lovely reviewers, there is a present at the end~

1. **Never Too Late**- Three Days Grace

I hear you yell in agony and double my effort to escape. With your energy slipping away it doesn't take long for my power to consume you. Your eyes bleed to black and I am in control. I don't know for sure what I was expecting to see when I took over, but this wasn't it. Our body lying on the cold, stone white floor, surrounded by crumbling white walls. I look to the outside and see endless white sand covering a desolate wasteland.

Who would have guessed that you would have ended up here Aibou? Your friend cries your name and I understand why you ended up in a place you don't belong. Even so, why can't you just try to stay alive? Don't worry King, it will be alright. I will not let you end your life here. Calling upon my regenerative power, I feel this body transform. The creature that defeated you questions your survival. The fool, I would never be too late to save my King.

2. **I'm Not An Angel**- Halestorm

After all the times I have attempted to destroy his sanity and take over his body, the idiot still steps in to save me. Me, who takes pleasure in tearing him down and making him bleed? You can't tell me that he enjoys my presence. The raccoon looking freak seems just as confused as I am. Che, whatever. Don't expect me to return the favor, I'm not an Angel after all.

3. **Slide**- The Goo Goo Dolls (*tiny lemon*)

I move over you and you put your arms around me. Who would have thought that after all of the fighting, I could be so easily broken this way? Our lips meet and you grind yourself against me, eager to continue. Pulling back, I line myself up to take you and pause briefly to let my eyes wander your exposed body. You are incredibly beautiful this way, and I realize at this point that I could never deny you anything. I want to always wake up where you are, and I will do anything to make that happen. Happily resigning myself to this fate, I slide into you, while you cry out my name in abandon. We have reached the point of no return King, you are forever mine.

4. **Alive**- POD

After all this time, all the tears and bloodshed, who would've thought that you would be the one to give me peace of mind. You taught me that everyday is a new day and to be thankful for every breath I take. Not to take life for granted and to learn from my mistakes. I am not sure if it was your intention to save me from myself, but now that I see you, I could never back away from life.

Even though it could cost me everything, I want to tell the world how I feel inside. Who knows what would happen if soul society found out that I could no longer deny my hollow. However, now that I know you, I could never turn my back away. The possible consequences seem to matter less and less now that I can feel the sunshine upon my face, and the warmth in my soul. You put your arms around me and for the very first time, I feel alive.

5. **Disarm**- Smashing Pumpkins

You might think it's wrong, but what I choose is my choice, what am I suppose to do? You say bloodthirsty hollows can't know love, and look down on me for my decision to pursue you. Looking at me as if I am insane, and scowl every time I send this smile over to you. Every time you look at me that way it burns Aibou, and I pick up my sword to prove that I am good enough for you. Over time, I became a victim to the bitterness of your denial. Through this torturous connection, I know you refuse to love a killer. Ironically, this is why you could never love yourself. After all, the killer in me is the killer in you, my love.

6. **Just Like You**- Three Days Grace

After looking down from my spot at the top of the pole, I close my eyes and instantly regret telling both boys that learning their similarities might help them get along better. It really shouldn't have been offensive but as soon as the words left my mouth, the mocking insults started flying...

"Why would I want to be more like your pasty ass? Who would want to be mean and angry like you?!"

"You really should consider it King. I mean it is far better that being fake and stupid, like you!"

"Lets not forget to mention that you are a cold and ruthless hollow! There is no way that I am anything like you."

"So true Aibou! That would require me to be weak and senseless like you!"

...When the insults quieted, I chanced a look back down only to see the mean, angry, cold, and ruthless white hollow slipping his tongue into the moaning orange head's mouth. Time to take my leave. Shirosaki gets insanely possessive of his fake, stupid, weak, and senseless lover.

7. **Wonderwall**- Oasis

I was wondering when it would happen. According to soul society, Vizards are a crime against the natural order of things. They must have waited to regroup after the war before approaching such a hazardous topic. Today is the day Aibou, they have turned against you, and those that haven't are too weak to do anything about it. While their betrayal cut you deep, I never really had a doubt it would happen. Do you even realize what you will have to do, just to keep yourself alive?

You spent so much time protecting everyone else, that you never really gave much thought to protecting yourself. All the roads we'll have to walk are dangerous, and your morality will be put to the test. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. How can I tell you that I want to be the one to protect you? Will you even believe me?

Their attacks are ruthless, they did not come to take you prisoner. After all the fighting it doesn't take long before the fire in your heart is out. Are you giving up now? I won't let you fall, lean on me and let me be your wall. Maybe this time I will be the one to save you. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

8. **Sound of Madness**- Shinedown

Feeling sorry for yourself again Ichigo? Yeah I get it your an outcast, always under attack, always coming in last, and bringing up the past. Well I got news for ya Aibou, no one owes you anything. I think you need a smack in the face, a kick in the ass, your so paranoid, watch your back!

Alright here I go, another loose cannon gone bi-polar, I've slipped down, couldn't get much lower. You've still go no sense of humor and I am laughing like hell. You really think crying to me is going to get you anything? I created the sound of madness, and you're here trying to fight me with logic? Come on, quit sleeping on your sword, get up and fight!

9. **Taking Over Me**- Evanescence

The first thing I remembered was waking up in soul society alone, and without you. Every time I looked in the mirror, I saw your face. I believe in you and refuse to think that you are gone forever. If I ended up there, perhaps as a hollow, you ended up in Hueco Mundo. With that thought in mind, I slipped through a trespassing hollow's garganta and started my search there. I don't care what it takes, I will give anything to find you. I need you by my side to live, to breathe, the obsession is taking over me. Shiro, I will find you.

10. **Addicted to You**- Saving Abel (Lemon)

I used to fight you for control. Then, when I found out how turned on you got by fighting me, I changed my strategy...And it backfired horribly. Now the only reason we fight is because I am hopelessly addicted to the things you do to me afterward. The sounds you make are unlike anything, when your going down on me-

"mmmnn..." Your groan sends vibrations along my cock and completely annihilates my train of thought. I look down with half lidded eyes to see your head rise and fall along my shaft. The control you have over me right now is ridiculous. The irony of the situation, laughable. I nearly lose it when I see you reach back and prepare yourself. After about a minute or two I can take no more. Grabbing your orange locks, I pull your sinful mouth off of my still raging erection,

"On yer knees Aibou." You comply wordlessly and I am placated by the fact that the loss of control is apparently a two way street. Wasting no time, I thrust in, filling you completely. Our moans echo off of the lifeless buildings as I pound relentlessly into your body. As always, you come first, your constricting passage pushing me over the edge as well. Filling your body like this gives me an absolute high, and I no longer care about what lies outside this place.

****Wow, my muse was naughty tonight. Can't blame the random pick playlist again...lol. Oh yeah, before I forget...I would like to treat those who always review. Pick a drabble you would like to see extended. I will start working on them one at a time after I am finished with Ladies and Gentlemen. Happy hunting ;)


	6. 60 Clicks

60 Clicks

Same...

Bleach and songs- not mine

***To those who are following L and G, do not worry it will be updated soon. I was worried that I'd get stuck due to lack of ideas but find the opposite to be true. I have so many ideas for the continuation that I am having a hard time narrowing it down. The decision is almost made though, so it will be out in the not to distant future ;). Here is a bribe for your patience...

**1. Tell Me Baby**- Red Hot Chili Peppers

One thing is for certain, California is definitely not what I expected. Briefly, I wonder if the rest of the US is this crowded and dirty. Why Renji thought Los Angeles sounded so fantastic, I have no idea. Finally making it to the beach, I scan the crowd, pausing briefly over some rather strange clothing choices. A man on a skateboard whistles at me, but doesn't pause his trip for any further investigation.

Turning back to look at the ocean, a flash catches my eye and I notice a group of people crowding around a very attractive albino man posing on the beach. Must be a modeling shoot. The man must be rather popular, as security is having a difficult time with crowd control. I walk a little closer to get a better look and stop when I get a clear shot of his face. Wow, this guy looks almost exactly like me! Well minus some coloring differences. I know how some people say everyone has a double somewhere in the world but this is ridiculous.

While I am pondering what the guys personality is like, he turns his head back for a side shot and coincidentally, his eyes lock on me. His pose falters briefly when he shoots me a breathtaking smile before recovering to finish his job. As the shoot reaches the last few takes, a security guard approaches me saying that I have been invited to the company tent while they wrap everything up. Confused and excited, I follow him and take a seat in the much welcomed shade of the tent.

I almost doze off, but am brought back by a hand on my shoulder and whisper in my ear. "You know, I never thought of myself as much of a narcissist until I saw you. Name's Shirosaki, and if ya don't mind, I'd like to get to know you." The proximity is a little close for comfort but when I turn to tell him that, I find myself lost in those golden orbs. So instead, my mouth disobeys my original thought and I reply with a meek "Sure. What do you want to know?" He chuckles and claims the seat next to me. "The basics are fine for now, yer name, where yer from, where ya goin'...Tell me baby, what's yer story?" Blushing, I find myself complying with little resistance. Damn that smile is something dangerous.

****Ahem, Sorry but I cheated in the form of the pause button on this one.***

**2. Had Enough**- Breaking Benjamin (Shiro's assault on Ichigo)

Do they know Ichigo? You are the apple of their eye, the powerful teenage prodigy, do they know you have a rotten core inside? Yes, milk it for all it's worth because soon I will burn this whole world down. I will not stand being locked inside here anymore. Being a prisoner here, things couldn't get much worse. You are a greedy litte bastard Ichigo, keeping all these fights to yourself. You have to have it all, when will you have had enough? That is why we are fighting now! I have had it up to here, you know your end is near.

Ha! You think you have won this fight King? You have only lost your mind. When all is said and done, I will be the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become. You won't hold me down anymore King, Heaven help you.

**3. Until the End**- Breaking Benjamin (Ichigo's response to Shiro)

I resent the praise given to me for helping to end their struggle. They have no idea this repulsive power I use is partly yours. The war is over, but I was not fooled by your silence up till now. During my battles, I felt your presence surround me. My body grew colder, and I felt you creeping up again.

I feel you growing stronger, but it's not enough and never will be. I won't give up, I won't give in, I'll live to die another day, and not till you fade away. You think I want you here? Living is hard enough without you fucking it up. This desolate mindscape serves to help me hold you down. Your escape would put all that I have sworn to protect and live for at risk, so I will go on until the end. The final fight, I'll win.

**4. Mudshovel**- Staind

Every time you slip out of Hueco Mundo, we fight, make 'love', and it feels like you take a little more of me away each time. You promise that soon the war will be over and we can be together, but I have learned that all your promises are in vain. You use them to string me along, and I lose myself in your blue eyes and tainted smile again and again. Not today. Today I will make you fully aware because...

_You can't feel my Anger!_

_You can't feel my Pain!_

_You can't feel my Torment!_

_Driving me Insane!..._

Shh King...Do you see now? These feelings you harbor for the rotten blue kitten will only bring you pain. I am the only one who can feel your anger, pain, and torment. He is stuck in his ways and will only betray you over and over. Come here to me Aibou, and I will make you whole again. Be mine _Ichigo,_ and that bastard will hurt you no more.

**5. Complicated Questions**- Finger Eleven

I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't tell you what you want to hear. You say that you don't want to hear the lies, but you refuse to listen to the truth. What our 'relationship' has evolved into has made us both weak. Instead of challenging each other and forcing the other to new heights to gain or maintain control, we hold each other and make impossible promises of forever.

You refuse to acknowledge the complicated questions because complicated answers don't even do the situation justice. But in reality Aibou, the answer is simple. We cannot afford to be this way anymore. I will tear out this love, tear up the root, and tear me from you. The King and Horse must battle once more, so we may never be conquered.

**6. Love, Sex and Magic**- Ciara

Getting tired of the tedious math assignment in front of him, Shiro looked over to his 'tutor' and spoke in a bored voice, "Hey Ichigo..."

"Yeah Shiro? You get stuck on a problem?" Ichigo still has no idea that Shiro is quite proficient in math. If he did, he would most likely be somewhere else trying to accumulate volunteer hours with some idiot who actually needed the help, which just wasn't an option to Shiro. So, in a quite successful attempt to monopolize the attractive orange head, he simply plays dumb.

"Na, just gettin' bored. Mind if we take five an' hang for a bit?" Shiro asked before he got up and began approaching an oblivious Ichigo.

"I don't mind. Something you wanted to talk about?" Ichigo responded from his position on the bed, not bothering to look up from the magazine he was so absorbed in. However, the slight dip in the bed and the breath in his ear was enough to gain his attention.

"What'cha readin' Ichi? Hmm, Love, Sex and Magic? That sounds pretty interestin' Ichi." While the close proximity threw him off a little, the albino didn't do anything else, so Ichigo just shrugged off the action as genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, though I guess if you believe in things like magic, and love during sex it is probably more interesting."

For Shiro, that was too good an opportunity to pass up. Smirking he turned to whisper in the strawberry's ear, "You know Ichi, those things are real. In fact, if ya'd like, I can show ya."

Trying to hide his blush by turning his head and laughing Ichigo responded, "Right, well why don't you start by showing me some magic. Correctly finish the rest of your assignment in the next fifteen minutes without my help." Ichigo smirked, Shiro always needed his help on derivatives and the one's on this assignment were no piece of cake.

Shiro practically jumped off the bed in his rush to the desk. Before sitting back down, he threw a quick grin over to the still blushing redhead and replied, "Sure thing, Ichi." Ichigo simply shook his head and went back to reading.

Just past the five minute mark, Shiro threw down his pencil and turned to the now grinning Ichigo. "You got stuck?" He half laughed.

"Why don't ya come take a look Ichi..." Shiro said while waving his paper in the air.

Walking over and grabbing the paper Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. ALL of the answers were perfect. These problems would have taken him 15 minutes! He knew the albino hadn't cheated because Ichigo made the last problem himself to give Shiro extra practice.

"How?!" He half shouted.

Shiro responded in a low, mischievous voice, "It's magic Ichi." He stood slowly, taking the paper from his berry, and pushed him backwards to land on the bed. Keeping his golden eyes trained on Ichigo, he moved on top of the still shocked 'tutor' and whispered, "now let's move on to the other two."

***pause cheat***

**7. Overcome**- Creed

Damn it Ichigo! Why are you so fucking impossible?! I let you have access to _my_ mask, _my_ power, and you are still get your ass handed to you by this emo freak! Don't cry victim to me boy. Too bad Aibou, now it's my turn to speak for this body. Say goodbye to your friends, I have no sympathy. I'm entitled to overcome, your completely stunned and numb. I'll knock you down, throw you to the floor, can you even feel the pain anymore? Do you finally see whats beneath? Everything I am and will become cannot be lost, I may be crazy but it's all buried in my memory. So with your loss Aibou, I overcome and take this body to it's full potential.

**8. Beyond the Sun**- Shinedown (Kind of depressing)

"They say it's cold beyond the sun. Have ya ever wondered what it was like King?" The white hollow whispers to his unconscious Shinigami. In the distance, buildings crumble and fall against a now black sky, their destruction coming closer. Wondering if he'll ever get to speak to Ichigo again, the white copy looks at his other half resting silently in his arms. Glass shatters somewhere not to far off, and Ichigo slowly opens his eyes. Memories of his recent fight play back and he looks apologetically to his counterpart.

"Speak to me Shiro. What's happening?"

Shiro looks down sadly at his King, "We're dyin' Aibou. Sorry I couldn' protect ya Ichi."

"None of this is your fault. Just stay with me. Bring what's yours, I'll take what's mine, and meet you on the otherside, someplace beyond the sun. Stay with me Shiro. Forever."

As the last building crumbles to dust, Shiro holds tight to his King, "Forever Ichi."

**9. Over My Head**- The Fray

Getting separated from King wasn't really what I had expected. I imagined that to gain my freedom, I would have to wrestle control from him. I never occurred to me that another way was possible, but apparently, hat n' clogs found one. I also had the misconception that I would, as a hollow, be true to my nature and try to devour everyone. Luckily, what little sanity I had was maintained.

Stranger than all of this though, is the awkward friendship I have developed with my former King. That and the fact that I somehow allowed myself to be dragged to a nightclub, and am sitting at the bar contemplating the odd relationship I have with the man who's head I lived in for five years.

Before I knew it, I had lost sight of the old 'me' and found myself thinking of Ichigo in ways I probably shouldn't be. I scan the dancing crowd, looking for the orange head of the man in question. My eyes lock on his dancing form, light sweat playing wonderfully off the tanned skin under the flashing lights. I know that I am in over my head, but before I knew it Ichigo was the only thing on my mind.

**10. P.I.M.P**- 50 Cent (In my defense, my sister and I share playlists...somehow this happened lol)

Getting thrown around like a rag doll was never pleasant. Getting thrown around by an Arrancar is even worse. After a particularly hard kick, I am pelted into the ground, the massive crater telling the story of my impact. Frustrated at my own weakness, I watch Grimmjow dive at me, sword in hand, to finish the job. I close my eyes in a pathetic attempt to block out what is about to happen. However, instead of the expected blow, the clash of metal rings in my ears and I open my eyes to see my recently freed hollow standing over me.

"Who the fuck 'er you?" Grimmjow doesn't sound very happy.

Shiro replies with a slightly amused tone, "Doesn't matter. But what does matter is tha' this is my bitch yer makin' potholes with."

"Asshole, I am not anyone's bitch!" Ichigo attempts to crawl out of his crater while glaring at both hollow.

"Pretty lippy bitch ya got there, whitey. I'll come back after ya have had a chance to put 'im in his place." Grimmjow laughed while fleeing back to Hueco Mundo to get his wounds taken care of.

Ichigo was slightly shocked by Grimmjow's rather hasty exit, "Did he just run away?"

"Sure did Ichi, apparently he knows better than to mess with a fuckin' P-I-M-P!"

"Try fuckin' I-D-I-O-T."

****So, the Breaking Benjamin songs honestly worked out that well back to back, but I did cheat on #1 and #6 with the pause button. Apologies. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. 70 Clicks

**70 Clicks **

****Sorry, this is later than anticipated. I had to stop about midway a few days ago and just got back to it.

Don't own bleach/songs

**1. Another Christmas Song-** Stephen Colbert

'Ichigo, I swear, if I have to hear anymore of this shit, I am going to give us a brain aneurism.'

'Well I am about one more song away from gladly accepting it. Really, who the hell writes this crap?'

"Hey, hat n' clogs! What the hell is this crap?"

The shaggy blonde looks up from his paperwork, "what 'crap' Kurosaki-kun?"

"The freakin' music you lunatic! Who the hell wants to hear _Jingle Bells_ two days after Halloween?!"

"But Kurosaki-kun, the Christmas shipment just came in. We must promote sales by engaging people with the Christmas spirit!" He smiled, clapping his hands in tune with the music for emphasis.

I cringe and put another box of candy canes on the shelf.

'King, how long until Christmas is over?'

'About 8 weeks.'

'...Oh HELL NO!' I barely had a chance to even notice the mask fragments appear on my face before I was pulled under. Shit, he hasn't tried taking over since the war! Panicking, I begin fighting my way back to the surface of my consciousness.

The first thing I noticed when I regained control was the silence, my hollow had apparently pulverized every speaker in the place. Turning around I nearly lose it as I take in Urahara's predicament. He is tied, head to toe, in garland and Christmas lights. He frees a hand to begin the unraveling process, which causes him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Not able to hold it in any longer, I laugh until I can no longer breathe. Every move he makes fuels the hilarity.

As he releases his left leg he mumbles, "I guess we know what your hollow thinks about Christmas...Scrooge."

Perhaps I should start bringing Shiro out more often.

**2. My Immortal**- Evanescence

Since the beginning, I always had the power to separate myself from you. The only thing that had me waiting was the promise that one day, your power would be mine as well. It wasn't until your enemies proved to much for you to handle that I began to worry. Little by little I would lend you my power and eventually, I granted you full use of my mask. Before I knew it Aibou, I had grown attached. My own childish fear of your death, and somehow effectively stopped my mutiny.

I knew that if I intended to have you, I would have to separate myself from you first. So I did. The attack you gave caught me off guard, and the wounds are rather hard to heal. In retrospect, your reaction really wasn't that surprising. I never did give you a reason to believe that I would hesitate to destroy everything in my path.

Perhaps I should have taken your power first. That same power that forced my retreat into this deserted world covered in sand, and kept me from you. Even here I still feel you Aibou, your presence lingering in my mind. Briefly, I wonder if time would help dissolve the gap between us. Probably not. No, to get what I want, I will need to pursue you.

Soon Ichigo, I will be the one to wipe away all your tears, fight away all your fears, and stay by your side for the rest of our years. I will have all of you, just like you have all of me.

**3. Shed Some Light**- Shinedown (I thought this one would be depressing, but was pleasantly surprised).

At first, my own disbelief of the circumstances led to my denial of reality. Kurosaki Ichigo died in the sands of Hueco Mundo one week ago, and woke up the very same day. Despite the people surrounding me, people who I had thought I'd been protecting, I felt completely alone.

The doctors said that I should start remembering things as they really were before the accident soon, and it would help me differentiate reality from the dream I have been trapped in for the past year. I do remember. I remember the screeching tires of the car as I pushed my sister out of the way. Almost as clearly as I remember Ulquiorra's hand through my chest. My thoughts are interrupted as my inner- hol...I mean, my brother, Shiro walked into the hospital room.

"How ya feelin' Aibou?" He cautiously takes the seat next to the bed and trains his golden gaze on me. Probably afraid I will try to jump out of bed again. He was the first person I saw when I woke from the coma. My instincts were screaming to prepare for battle, but my weakened body apparently couldn't handle jumping out of the bed. I ended up tumbling toward the floor, only to be caught by my surprised 'hollow.'

"Better, I guess. I can eat without feeling ill, but given the food here I'm not sure if that's a good thing." He fakes a smile, trying to hide the sadness and guilt I clearly see in his eyes. Just before the accident, Shiro and I had been fighting over some ridiculous game. We didn't get the chance to take back the things we said before it happened. Given his role in my 'dream' I guess we had both been dealing with the consequences in our own way.

"You are still blaming yourself..." I didn't get the chance to finish before he jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. His tears shocked me to silence.

"I didn't know if I'd get the chance to tell my little brother that I didn't mean those stupid horrible things I said. If we hadn't fought, I might've been there any maybe..."

"Shh, Shiro. I'm sorry too. It's ok, I'm still here remember?" By this time I was crying too. "Man, we're pathetic." Finally, I got a genuine laugh out of him.

"Guess so. Love ya Strawberry."

"Yeah, you too jerk."

**4. I Dare You**- Shinedown

Trapped in a block of ice for the rest of the day, I slip into my inner world.

Fuck it's cold, 'Are you happy now asshole?!'

'…' He says nothing and leans back with a content smile on his face.

***Earlier That Day***

'Yes!'

'No!'

I look exasperatedly at my hollow and try to decide whether the power is worth the trouble.

'Come on King...you know that you wanna know.'

'Not bad enough to suffer the wrath that is sure to follow.'

'...I dare you.'

'What are we, 10? I said No!'

'So you are chickinin' out? It's just a harmless little question Aibou.'

'You do realize that you are daring me to walk through fire, and that if I die, you die too, right?'

'Yer overreacting. Besides it'd be more like walkin' through ice, just a little cold's all.'

'Argh, fine! If I do this though, you have to shut-up for the rest of the week.'

'Aw, week's a little long don'cha think?'

'Fine a day then.' He is such a pain in the ass.

'Deal!' And then my head was miraculously quiet.

"Hey Rukia...You're like 70 or something right?"

"Where exactly are you going with this?" I see her left eye twitch and almost lose my nerve.

"Why haven't you finished growing yet?" I barely saw it coming...

**5. Yellow**- Coldplay

I glance across the coffee house patio, guitar in hand and step up to the mic. My eyes lock with your golden yellow one's and I am sure that I have your attention. I have spent so much time perfecting this song that, I am still lost in thought while starting to perform it. We're just acquaintances, but I bet I'd bleed myself trying to change that. You are a caffeine addict and a regular to this place, so I decided to play here. This last song is the closest I will ever come to confessing and I don't even know if you will realize what it is. I love watching you, and the things that you do. So I wrote this song for you, and it's called Yellow. I pour my heart into the lyrics, eyes never leaving yours.

"...Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do."

Finishing the song, I finally break eye contact with your surprised yellow stare and jump off the makeshift stage. I strap my guitar back in the case and fully intend on leaving the shop when your echo like voice stops me, "Leavin' so soon, Kurosaki?" Once again my gaze meets yellow and I can barely breathe. Finally I manage to respond, "Thought about it Shirosaki. Call me Ichigo by the way."

"Then call me Shiro. I loved the last song, mind if we discuss it for a little while? I'll buy ya a drink." He knows the song is about him and I blush madly while seriously contemplating bolting. I mutter a polite decline and take a step back when he grips my arm to stop my retreat.

"Really Ichi? You think I'm just gonna let ya run away after a confession like that? Have a seat love, I wanna get to know ya better." His smile threatens to melt me where I stand and all thoughts of running are swept from my mind. He wants to know more about me? Maybe I'll start with telling him that yellow and white are my favorite colors.

**6. Never Gonna Change**- Saliva

I'd never lie to you Ichigo. I'd never do anything that would render me untrue. But for you I can't say the same, you pushed me away for him, all the while telling me I'm the one to blame. Has he said what I couldn't? Has he told you that he loves you?

I know that it's over, there's nothing left to say, because we all have to pay the prices for the decisions we make. I don't know how to love you, but I can't walk away. Tell me Ichigo, what do I have to say? What do I have to do, for me to hear you say 'I wanna be with you'?

I know that I have to change to prove that I wanna be with you. Words will never suffice, because I know that your never gonna change.

"I can't do this anymore Shiro...Goodbye."

That's the last thing you said before walking out the door with that blue headed bastard.

**7.** **Bad Girlfriend**- Theory of a Deadman (lemon-ish)

My boyfriend is a dick magnet. Every time we go out, I have to fight men off of him. Shiro completely understands how dangerously provocative he is, and apparently gets turned on by my jealousy and possessiveness. I really shouldn't worry as much as I do, it isn't like he can't handle himself. Any guy dares to mess with him, he'll fuck 'em up. Like how he just bashed a guys face in for grabbing his ass, laughing when the jerk tried to stumble away. I think I heard a bet going on earlier where a group of guys was trying to decide whether he was drunk or stoned. I wonder if they'd be scared to find out that he's always this way.

Finally, I grow tired of the crowd scene and drag him to the bathroom. Pushing him into a stall and locking it, he smirks and pulls me into him, throwing a leg around my waist. He moans as I reach in between him and palm his erection.

I whisper into his ear, "Have I ever told you what a bad girlfriend you are?"

He smirks and slips his hand down my jeans to grab my own hard member. "You like it." He continues while licking the shell of my ear, "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're jealous?"

I chuckle darkly against his neck, and slip my free hand down the back of his pants. "Keep it up, and I'll have to carry you out of here."

His face lights up at the threat and he grinds himself against my hand, "But Ichi, it makes me so hot when you fight those men back for mmn..." His sentence breaks into a loud moan when I bite his neck and slip my middle finger into his tight entrance.

Pulling back, I whisper into his parted lips, "Have it your way, but you won't be walking for the rest of the night." He closes the distance between our lips, clearly happy about his hard earned punishment.

**8. Love me Dead**- Ludo

"_Love me cancerously,_

_Like a salt sore soaked in the sea._

_High maintenance means _

_Your a gluttonous Queen,_

_Narcissistic and mean..."_

It never failed. Every single time Ichigo heard the song, he couldn't help but compare it to his relationship with his hollow. They had been illicit lovers for the past few months, but his hollow still claims that he will take control when the time comes. The only change in plans is that, instead of simply killing Ichigo, he will lock him in their inner world and keep the 'berry' all to himself.

"_Kill me romantically,_

_Fill my soul with vomit,_

_Then ask me for a piece of gum._

_Bitter and dumb,_

_You're my sugarplum..."_

Every time Ichigo listens to this song, Shiro hears it and can't help but think about his relationship with King. Their rather daring sexual relationship, was definitely an unexpected turn of events to say the least. Though it didn't really bother the white hollow until he began to feel things for his host. Afraid that the sentiments would make him weak, Shiro made sure his Aibou knew that his goals hadn't really changed. The only difference being that when he does gain control of this body, he will keep Ichigo with him forever.

"..._Looove Mee Dead."_

**9. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**- Cage the Elephant

Damn it! I can't believe that jerk made me work three hours late...Asshole. I really hate walking through downtown when it gets late. It is nearly impossible to see in the poorly lit streets. I throw the hood of my black sweatshirt over my orange hair, since it practically glows in the dark. A couple blocks through town, I feel someone watching me. Turning, I see the shadow of a man creep out of sight. I turn back around and walk a little faster, loosening my muscles for a possible fight. A couple minutes later, a gun is pointed to the back of my head, he apparently isn't looking for a fight. Wow, this guy is well practiced if I didn't even hear his approach.

"_Give me all ya got, I want your money not your life, but if you try to make a move I won't think twice."_

_I said, "You can have my cash, but first ya know I gotta ask what made ya wanna lead this kind of life?"_

_He said "There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothin' in this world for free. No I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could. Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."_

His marble-like white hand grabbed my wallet, and then he disappeared into the night. Huh...think I'll jog the rest of the way home.

**10. Darling Nicky**- Foo Fighters *I simply used the songs lyrics for this one...the italics are what I altered to make it fit our needs ;)*

I knew a _guy_ named _Ichigo_, I guess you could say _he_ was a sex fiend. I met _him_ in a hotel lobby, masturbating with a magazine. _He_ said 'How'd you like to waste some time?'And I could not resist when I saw little _Ichi _grind.

_He_ took me to _his_ castle, and I just couldn't believe my eyes, _he_ had so many devices, everything that money could buy. _He_ said 'Sign your name on the dotted line.' The lights went out, and _Ichi_ started to grind.

The castle started spinning, or maybe it was my brain. I can't tell you what he did to me, but my body will never be the same. _He ran his tan fingers through my white hair, and rode me like I couldn't believe. Damn does he know how to grind!_

Woke up the next morning, _Ichi_ wasn't there. I looked all over and all I found was a phone number on the stairs. It said 'Thank you for a funky time, call me up whenever you wanna grind.'

****Whew...this one was really long. There were multiple cheats in this one but I couldn't bring myself to stop...Sorry but, "You like it." ;)~ LSin


	8. 80 Clicks

80 Clicks

***So, hi all...I got so into L and G that I kinda forgot about the joys of simple song drabble. My apologies to those who enjoy these. I made up for it by cheating on nearly all of them ;). Oh and there is some Grimm-Ichi in here, but in the end I can't help but stay true to Shiro. Drabbles 4-9 are all connected to make a mini story.

Kubo owns Bleach and the songs belong to their listed artists.

**1. Step Up- Drowning Pool**

Welcome back King! My my, you sure look surprised to see me. Zangetsu you say? No, you don't seem to understand the predicament you have landed yourself in Aibou. So, for our purposes...

"I_ am _Zangetsu!"

Moment of truth Ichigo. If it is your wish to gain control over me, you are on the edge of a broken dream. Nothing is the only thing you are going to take from me!

This is your chance to walk away, and live to see another day. You see, I benefit from your existence so killing you now would not be in my best interest. The longer you fight, the stronger you become and that strength will be mine when I decide to take over once and for all.

So take some good advice, you better stop and think twice before you move towards that sword. Once we start, I will not stop.

Suffering will be the only thing here that's left for you. This silent world will drive you to the brink of your sanity before pushing you over the edge. As a logical being who lacks instinct, you will undoubtedly break.

You make no move to retreat, and the line is crossed as our battle engages. You have finally stepped up King...Too bad you'll only get knocked down.

**2. Amber- 311**

"Open your eyes Aibou." I want to see those deep golden orbs filled with lust.

Do you know what those eyes do to me Ichigo? From start to finish, light honey brown to deep piercing bronze, I am captivated by them. Granting my wish, you lift your gaze. When those deep bronzed orbs finally focus on my own, you become just as imprisoned. Light gold to honey colored, my eyes change shade in the throws of passion too.

Equally affected, we are both prisoner to the shades of gold displayed naturally.

**3. Here In Your Arms- Hello Goodbye** (I think I will link this to Ladies and Gentlemen) ;)

Making my way from the plane to the terminal, I can barely contain my excitement. After the 16 hours of flight to get back here, the slowly drudging people keeping me from rushing to Shiro nearly break my already scarce patience. I am about half a second from pushing them all out of the way and flat out running, when my phone interrupts my not so well though out plan...

_When you are the one,_

_The one that lies close to me,_

_Whispers, 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly,'_

_I fell in love,_

_In love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be,_

_But here in your arms..._

Finally having dug the cell out of my bag, I quickly answer, "Shiro! I am almost out of here-"

He laughs and cuts me off, "I know love, I can see ya. Calm down b'fore ya knock over some poor ol' geezer. We'll be together before ya know it."

He can see me? Glancing up and toward the tall glass like wall separating the flight terminals from the general populace, I see Shiro waving to me from the other side while his laugh carries over the phone. It is infectious, and before I know it, I am laughing with him and stupidly waving back.

Finally making it through the doors, I snap the phone shut and dash straight for Shiro's open arms.

It has been two weeks since I boarded the plane for the seminar and joint training session in the U.S., for new surgical technologies. A long, torturous two weeks I had to spend without the embrace of my lover. But all that is history now as he holds me close, and I tell him that there is no place I'd rather be than here in his arms.

**4. Do What You Do- Mudvayne** (This is Grimm-Ichi, but leads into the following drabbles ending in Shiro-Ichi)

His lips bleed from the fight, they're both covered in little bruises, and suffer from fractured emotions. Every battle promotes the segregation, and leads to the eventual separation.

"No damn it! Every bloody time you go out, some fucker tries to pick yer ass up or follow ya home! I'm tired of it Ichigo! You're not goin'!"

"Or what?! You can't fucking lock me up Grimmjow! I'm not some bird you can just toss in a cage. Besides, it's not like I go out very often. If you'd just man up and come with me I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue."

"I don't know what you're goin' on about. We've got everything we need right here." Grimmjow finishes while pulling the fuming orange head on to his lap and grinding into his tight jeaned ass.

Slapping his arms away Ichigo stands, "I am not going to blow off my friends again because of your unquenchable libido. If this keeps up, I won't have any friends left."

"Hmph, sounds good to me." He sits back and wipes blood from his split lip, and I resist the urge to punch him again. Figuring it's not worth it, I walk upstairs when he flips the TV on, fully intent on getting ready to go.

**5. I Don't Wanna Be In Love- Good Charlotte **(Immediately follows #4)

"Where the fuck are you goin'?!" Grimmjow's blue eyes are fierce and his body is shaking with rage.

"I am going out to try and forget that this ever happened!" Ichigo slammed the door behind him, tired of the constant fighting and being taken for granted. The thought of wanting something more finally powerful enough to drive him out of the broken relationship. Surely there has to be something better than this...'If not, then I never want to be in love again.'

---

"Ichigo? Finally you answer! It's been over a week, where have you been? Actually, never mind, it doesn't matter. Just come home and we'll talk this ou-"

"No, it's over Grimm. I got tired of being unappreciated and treated like crap! I found someone else...Please don't call me again."

Hanging up the phone, Ichigo leans back onto a white chest, while equally pale arms close around him.

"Hm, sounds like he might still love ya."

"Well for all the good it did me, he can take that 'love' and shove it up his ass. I don't wanna be in love ever again!"

The pale form chuckled lightly at his new orange headed lover, "You will Ichi. Just give me some time."

**6. Southern Girl**-** Incubus **(follows #4 and #5...It seems I made a little story out of these)

It has been nearly three months since Shiro found Ichigo drowning his sorrows in alcohol, at the bar he would occasionally perform in. Normally he would just pack up his guitar and leave after a gig, but he felt inexplicably drawn to the hunched over, orange headed male at the bar. The physical appearance strikingly similar to his own. In his drunken state, it didn't take long for the albino to learn all about him. From his goals in life, to his family, to his deteriorating, and by the looks of it, abusive relationship.

In minutes he was hooked, and had the uncontrollable urge to comfort the stranger. Take him home and heal his wounds, both physical and emotional. He wanted Ichigo like he hadn't wanted anyone else before and had to resist the urge to kill the fucker that put the Strawberry in his current state. Hopefully, with time, he could heal Ichigo, and maybe, just maybe, the orange head could want him too.

(***a/n: Originally I was going to stop here, but I really do love this song so...)

Shiro felt bad about Ichigo going through what he did, but he wasn't about to complain. After all, the other jerk's loss will definitely be his gain. Although, he'd be lying if he said that healing Ichigo's emotional wounds was easy. From all the pain and heartache the boy suffered, it was nearly impossible to sneak past his defenses and get close enough to try and heal the damage.

It was almost as if Ichigo saw everything the albino did for him as a baited hook. Like he was waiting to see what was expected of him in return for the happiness he would occasionally let himself feel.

One of the things he realized recently, was that Ichigo seemed to really enjoy hearing him sing. He had gone with him to a few gigs and always smiled when he heard the albino's voice over the speakers. This was a revelation Shiro decided to use to his advantage. After about a week of sorting out his own feelings, he wrote a song for his Strawberry, one he is set to perform on stage in about five minutes.

Slightly nervous about revealing his heart on stage, Shiro took a deep breath and steeled himself for a performance that would show Ichigo that he has nothing to fear.

When the music started, he locked eyes with his lover, and threw all caution to the wind...

"_Is everything a baited hook?_

_And are there locks on all doors?_

_If you're looking for an open book,_

_Look no further, I am yours._

_We'll behave like animals,_

_Swing from tree to tree,_

_We could do anything that turns you up_

_And sets you free._

_You're an exception to the rule,_

_You're a bonafide rarity,_

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_Ichi-go, could you want me?_

_So come outside and walk with me,_

_We'll try each other on to see if we fit, _

_And with our roots, become a tree,_

_To shade what we make, under it._

_We'll behave like animals,_

_Swing from tree to tree,_

_We could do anything that turns you up_

_And sets you free._

_You're an exception to the rule,_

_You're a bonafide rarity,_

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_Ichi-go, could you want me?_

_You're an exception to the rule,_

_You're a bonafide rarity,_

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_Ichi-go, could you want me?_

_Ichi-go could you want me?_

_Ichi-go could you want me?_

_Ichi-go could you want me?_

_I-chi-gooo oh ooo..."_

When the song started, Ichigo was shocked at how well he could relate to the words conveyed by his lover's smooth singing voice. He was absolutely floored however when he heard his name in the chorus, and figured out why he could relate so well. Shiro wrote the song for him!

This is the man Ichigo had been so scared to get too close to. Afraid if he opened himself up, that history would repeat itself. He couldn't survive that again. But here was this gorgeous man, who patiently helped him piece back together his broken heart, and laid his own out for the world to see. Just for him to see what he'd missed.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from the onslaught of feelings, Ichigo looked up into the golden eyes of his lover, still singing to him on stage. As the song ended, Ichigo flashed the most breathtaking and sincere smile the albino had ever seen him give. Ichigo could only hope that smile conveyed all the love he felt in that moment.

**7.** **Think Twice- Eve 6** (Grimmjow's reaction to seeing Ichigo with his new love)

_When all is said and done,_

_And dead,_

_Does he love you the way that I do?_

Spotting his ex-boyfriend, the love of his life, and the white fucker that took him away at the bar, Grimmjow let out a low growl and made his way over to them.

_Breathing in lightning,_

_Tonight's for fighting,_

_I feel the hurt so physical._

Wanting nothing more than to tear Ichigo off that asshole and deck the white haired fucker, Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his Strawberry laugh wholeheartedly at something the other man said. Pain lanced through the blue haired male when he realized that Ichigo never laughed like that with him. Pain and envy...He should be the only one to make Ichigo laugh like that!

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around I'll let ya feel the burn,_

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around, come around no more._

Still rooted to his spot about fifteen feet from the bar, he almost shouted when a pale arm wrapped around the orange headed male's shoulders. So close to opening his mouth and yelling at the infuriating albino for touching what was his! His breath caught in his throat however, when the berry happily leaned into the embrace.

_She spreads her love,_

_She burns me up,_

_I can't let go, I can't get out,_

_I've said enough,_

_Enough by now,_

_I can't let go, I can't get out!_

Seeing him like this is earth shattering. Who would have thought that that perpetually scowling face could light up like that. His heart clenches when he realizes that beating the other male into the ground will do no good. Ichigo would hate him, 'I am not ready to let go of him yet.' No, him crying out in defense of the other male is not how he wants this story to end. In any case, it is time I make sure he knows that I am still here...

_Wait till the day you finally see,_

_I've been here waiting patiently,_

_Crossing my fingers,_

_And my T's,_

_She cried on my shoulder begging please._

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around I'll let ya feel the burn,_

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around, come around no more._

Though when the white male unknowingly tempts fate again by leaning over and kissing the Strawberry on the cheek, earning a cute blush, all that thinking of remaining neutral is put to the test. But the previous thought of Ichigo crying for him to stop in concern for the other male sobers him up once more.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking._

_You're gone,_

_I'm wasted._

Could this really be what Ichigo wants? Ever since he left, Grimmjow asked the question over and over, never sober enough to try for the real answer.

_When I showed up and he was there,_

_I tried my best to grin and bear..._

Finally announcing his presence, Grimmjow throws on his most convincing fake smile, and pretends that seeing the two together doesn't rip his heart right out of his chest. Ichigo forgives him and apologizes in the like, casually agreeing to remaining friends. Shortly after introductions, the blue haired male excused himself before he lost control, and began beating Shirosaki.

_...And took the stairs,_

_But didn't stop at the street,_

_And as we speak,_

_I'm going down._

_Cause she spread her love,_

_And burnt me up,_

_I can't let go, I can't get out!_

He can't let things end this way! Ichigo is his damn it! That smile, that laugh, that blush, all of it should be _his!_ But he can't act to rashly, especially right now. He will gain Ichigo's trust once more and show him why they belong together. Then he'll deck that white haired fucker for touching what's his.

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around I'll let ya feel the burn,_

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around, come around no more._

**8. Headstrong- Trapt **(Linked to the above drabble- Grimmjow makes his move.)

Shiro had noticed the blue haired stranger out of the corner of his eye, long before the man approached. How could he not, the guy practically devoured Ichigo with his eyes, while sending him glares that promised death.

When the guy finally approached and called attention to himself, the albino tensed at Ichigo's reaction.

"Grimmjow?!"

Ah so this is the fucker he's been wanting to annihilate for the past three months. Shiro was truly contemplating provoking the aggressive blue haired male into a fight, but Ichigo tightened his hold on the arm Shiro had around his shoulders. It was Ichigo's way of conveying that everything was fine. Supposing he could play nice for now, he only raised a single white brow when Grimmjow apologized and asked for friendship.

While Ichigo was none the wiser and readily accepted, Shiro saw the hidden motive in those eyes and knew he wouldn't have to wait long before Grimmjow got what was coming to him.

Sure enough, about a month after re-establishing their 'friendship,' Grimmjow made a move on Ichigo. In reality, Shiro was surprised it had taken this long, considering how headstrong the manipulative man was. But despite the time it took, the albino male never let his guard down, making sure Ichigo was never alone with the bluenette for more than a few minutes. It was during one of these few minute gaps that Grimmjow decided to test his progress and kiss Ichigo. Shiro rounded the corner just in time to witness the backhanded slap it earned him too.

"Ichigo, I thought we were over this!" He actually sounded shocked.

"Back off asshole, there is no 'we'!" Ichigo was livid and directing all his rage toward the culprit.

Then the moment Shiro had been waiting for happened, Grimmjow snapped. The hand descending to strike Ichigo back was caught by a pale right hand, while a pale left fist lodged itself into the offending males diaphragm.

Grimmjow doubled over, clutching the struck area. After a few deep breaths, he looked back up and launched himself at Shiro. Taken by surprise, the albino male was unable to evade and took a hit to the eye. Ichigo moved to jump in but stopped when Shiro recovered quickly enough to evade the next hit and deliver a solid roundhouse to Grimmjow's side, possibly cracking rib or two and grounding him. Considering himself not finished yet, Grimmjow was about to jump at the 'bastard' again but was stopped by a punch to the face, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Knock it off before I let him hospitalize you. We're leaving...don't bother following. Come to think of it, I don't ever want to see you again. Goodbye Grimmjow." And those words did more damage than any punch or kick could have hoped for.

Grimmjow couldn't come up with anything at all to say as he watched the retreating back of his ex-lover.

**9.** **Here We Are- Breaking Benjamin** (Grimmjow's final resolve...freeing Ichigo)

No matter how many times I beat myself up over how things between us ended, it won't do any good. In the end, I can't erase the stupid things I've said.

We would fight constantly, the confrontation occasionally turning physical and we would both be left to hide the scars. Concealing the years of scars became more difficult over time. The one's littering both our tan skins harder to hide, but less painful than the emotional one's we kept inside.

How could I possibly blame you for straying when you look so happy with him? Were we ever that happy together?

You are better than me, and you deserve better than the way I treated you. The only thing I can do for you now is take a breath and softly say goodbye.

**10. Pain- Three Days Grace** (Rough Lemon)

Crying out as you thrust into me unprepared, I struggle harshly at the tether of your inverted Zangetsu, wrapped securely around my wrists. With the sword lodged into the building above my head, and you plunging ruthlessly into me from behind, I have no where to go.

"Quit strugglin' Aibou, I know ya want this just as much as I do."

As sickened as I am to admit it, he's right. And what's worse is that through our connection, he knows he's right. My struggles now are simply me going through the motions. It wouldn't hurt as much if I didn't struggle. I need it to hurt. It is my own way of punishing myself for allowing this to happen over and over. Justifying the act with the false notion that I tried to stop it, and only got pain for my fighting.

When the blood slickens my passage enough for you to move freely, you reach around and roughly start pumping my own rock hard member. The onslaught of pleasure makes me forget to struggle and I finally give in to you, thrusting forward into your hand and backward onto your cock. I moan loudly and know that I will beat myself up for caving later, but it feels so good right now that I can't find it in me to care.

"That's right King...just like that."

Within minutes I reach that mind blowing orgasm only you can give me, and my tightening muscles pull you into bliss with me. In these moments with you, the numbness I constantly feel is replaced by pleasurable pain, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

***I think this is the longest Chapter I have ever written on ffn...Soooo much cheating on this chapter of the challenge took place that I am not even going to list where, what and how. Hope you enjoyed them ;)


	9. 90 Clicks

90 Clicks

***Been awhile since I've done one of these huh? Some cheating, some sex, some angst...Hopefully you'll love it all ;)

Bleach is Kubo's and the songs belong to the listed artists.

**1. Don't Speak- No Doubt**

My physical body remains alone, crouched in the corner of a white room, eyes devoid of all emotion staring blankly at nothing at all. While I may seem calm at the moment, it is a pseudo-tranquility, my outward appearance lying on my behalf while my mind rages, trapped by it's own devices.

"An' ya though' we couldn' be t'gether. See King? I told ya I'd make it work!"

"Yes, and look at what it has cost me! Anything and everything I have ever known and loved has been taken away. Everyone I love fears me and the 'insanity' you have forced upon me. How can I live like this?"

"Hush now Aibou. I know wha' yer sayin', no need to 'xplain things when I know wha' yer thinkin'. I'm all ya need an' I don' fear ya." He finished while tightening the binds on my spiritual body and laying his head on my chest. Tears that I would never let fall before filled my eyes when I realize that I may never get out of this.

"Please let me go." The first tear broke confinement and slid down my cheek with tormenting slowness.

"Aw, King...Why would I do that when we can stay like this forever? Like this, I can protect you forever." With each word spoken with precise clarity, the accent dropped, I know that this is not simply another game, and with our unrelenting connection, I am forced to realize that this is what he wanted all along.

The tears flow freely now as I desperately try to think of a way to talk him out of this, having learned weeks ago that fighting him is futile. "No, you can't-"

"Shh, King. Don't speak anymore. I know it hurts now, but one day you will see things my way and learn to love only me, like I love only you." He kissed away my tears while I finally came to the realization that I would never be free.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Male, Age: 18

Height: 6'1, Weight: 160 lbs

Symptoms: Severely violent tendencies, with delusions of another self.

Diagnosis: Dissociative Identity Disorder

Deemed unfit to be integrated back into society.

**2. Gone Forever- Three Days Grace**

Staring down into what remained of the blissfully mind numbing liquid substance, I try to once again remember how I ended up here. What exactly was wrong again? Did I start the fight? What were we fighting about?

It has only been a few days since I left, but it feels like it's been a hundred years since the fight. The alcohol I have been drinking daily to erase the pain does it's job well, and for awhile I feel fine.

This time will be different. I won't go back. When I think about it that way, I really do feel better. Having called in sick to work these past few days because I couldn't bear walking into your office, facing the disappointment I am sure to see in your eyes, I solidify my resolve to quit and move away.

I will feel so much better knowing that you are gone forever. That's what I thought earlier. However, the longer I stare into this glass, trying to recall why I am considering life altering changes, the more I second guess that line of thought.

Still deep in thought, the bartender's gruff voice startles me, "Hey buddy, you gonna drink that? You've been starin' at it for over an hour." Over an hour huh? Guess that explains why the pain is returning.

Quickly I down the glass and pass it back over the bar. He laughs, "Want another?"

Before I can answer, an all too familiar voice speaks up from behind me, "No, I think it's time for him to come home."

Whipping around in surprise and ready to tell you that I don't want to go anywhere, the lingering effects of the alcohol cause the room to spin and I end up toppling right into your already awaiting arms. Your hold is firm and your scent is familiar and comforting. I feel my eyes sting as all my hard work of trying to think of the reasons to leave you is washed away, replaced with all the reasons I want to stay.

Not wanting to give in completely, my voice, muffled by your shirt, contradicts my feelings, "I don't miss you at all." My own words cause the captive tears to spring from my eyes and I hold you tighter, digging my face further in your crumpled shirt.

You gently kiss the top of my head while lifting my unstable body in your arms and turn towards the door, "I know Ichi, but I miss you dearly."

**3. The Bad Touch- The Bloodhound Gang** (lol I have been waiting so long for this song to get shuffled in!)

Of all the things I have taught my hollow since we were separated, showing him how to work the television is probably the one I regret the most...

"Hey King, check this out!"

Walking into the living room, I glance up from my book when I hear a strange noise on the television. "Shiro what the hell are you watching?" I feel heat rise to my face not because of the monkeys rutting on the screen, but because of how intently my lover is watching them do it.

He smirks, then points to the monkey on the receiving end, "This one makes the same faces you do when I-" My book smacks him in the face, stopping him short.

"Finish that sentence and I will never let you cause those 'faces' again."

**4. Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi**

After tying up my horse, I casually walk up the wooden steps to the local saloon and push trough the swinging doors. Tilting my hat up, I look around, only to find the regulars.

"Hey Shiro! Looks like the Sheriff upped the bounty on your head!" One of the men in the bar yelled when I walked in.

"Yeah? I don't suppose any of ya are stupid enough to try and take it?" I asked a little hopeful. I was excitedly awaiting a good fight, but most are too terrified to approach me. There is a good reason why the price on my head keeps raising, despite already being one of the highest in history.

Some of the men laughed at my question, others simply turned away, scared to bring attention to themselves. I sat next to the one at the bar that yelled when I came in and asked, "What about you?"

He snorted, "Flattered but no thanks. I may be slightly crazy, but I'm not suicidal. But from what I hear, you may get that fight you seem to be itchin' for." He stopped and ordered us both a beer. I looked at him curiously, his statement already causing me to feel excited. Taking a swig of his fresh beer he continued, "Looks like some hot shot bounty hunter was in the next town askin' 'bout ya. They say the guys good, real good."

I feel a maniacal grin overtake my features, "He still there?"

"Far as I know. Reckon everyone there's too scared ta say anythin'."

"Psh, buncha pansies." Finishing my beer I go to stand.

"Can't really blame a man fer wantin' ta live. Where ya goin'?"

"Ya really gotta ask? I gotta date with the devil!" I laugh, walking out. Checking my supplies to make sure I've got enough to reach the next town, I ride out.

Making it to the next town, I easily gathered all the information I needed on the stranger who's been asking about me. Surprisingly, they all say that aside from the coloring, _Ichigo_ looks strikingly like me and has got an attitude to boot. Handsome and an award winning personality? Hope that means he's got some fight in him. I've grown tired of killing all the weak push over bastards that think they can take me. Bringing my hat down to shadow my face, I walk into the saloon he is currently staying at and immediately spot him at the bar. At the sight of him, all previous thoughts of slowly ringing the life out of him are extinguished and all I am left with is 'damn he's pretty'."

For the first time ever, I decide against bringing attention to myself in favor of studying the orange haired beauty and renowned bounty hunter. Finding a shadowed corner, I make myself comfortable and watch him swirl his drink, deep in thought.

About ten minutes into my silent observation, a drunk approaches him slurring his speech. "I donno why 'er so inta tha' Sirosaki guy. Prit'y lit'le thing like ya, lookin' fer some asshole! How boutcha ferget 'bout 'im n' come home wit' me?"

Snorting at the flawlessly delivered speech, I contemplate going over there to make him eat his words when the hunter speaks up, "Not interested, get lost." Oh ho snippy ain't he?

"C'mon now, don' be li'e tha'!" The guy then reached out and grabbed Carrot top's thigh, only to be face planted in the bar a split second later and fall to the floor unconscious. If I had blinked I might have missed it. So the guy is fast too eh? Good to know considering I have been thinking about ways to pin him beneath me ever since I laid eyes on him, entertaining the thought of my predator becoming my prey.

Shortly after knocking out the drunkie, he drops money onto the bar and heads up to his rented room. I lick my lips as I am provided with an excellent view of his ass while he climbs the stairs and I feel my body stirring below the belt. Burning the image into my mind I smirk, looks like I got my work cut out for me. From what I hear about him, and with what I saw tonight, making him mine won't be easy. Good thing I am always up for a challenge.

**5. I Will Follow You Into the Dark- Death Cab For Cutie**

_Love of mine, _

_Someday you will die, _

_But I'll be close behind, _

_I'll follow you into the dark._

"Hey Shiro, what do you think it's like to die?" The young orange headed boy asked his friend.

The other looked from the lake they were sitting by, to the tanned hand he was holding, "Donno Ichi, never really thought about it. Why do ya ask?"

After a while of silence, Ichigo tightened his grip on the white hand and responded in a sure tone, "I'm never going to die."

Shiro, having laid back sometime during the silence, looked questioningly up at his friend, "Everyone dies eventually Ichi. People can't live forever. What's this about anyway?"

The sureness in the tan face that was there before vanished, replaced by a look of worry, "I don't want to die Shi. I'm afraid of being all alone."

A look of understanding crossed pale features, and the white haired boy sat up, embracing the other, "Don't worry Ichi, I won't let you go alone."

Teary brown eyes looked into confident gold, "Promise?"

Shiro smiled at his Ichigo, "Promise Ichi. I'll follow you into the dark." '_No matter what.'_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, _

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

**6. I Got A Feeling- The Black Eyed Peas**

I inspect myself in the mirror one last time and let out a sigh. It took me about an hour and twenty different outfits before I finally settled on a simple one that would do. A black graphic tee over washed and torn jeans, complete with black wristbands and my favorite black and white pumas, is satisfactory rock concert wear, right? Before I could once again second guess my outfit, Shiro's ringtone filled the room and I excitedly turned away from the mirror to dash for the phone.

"Hey Shiro."

"Hey good lookin', I'm outside. You ready to go?" Looking out my window, I see Shiro pull up in his new black Camero.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." I hang up and grab my keys, so excited that I no longer care about the clothes. I am so glad that I finally got up the nerve to confess to the man I have been pining for the past two years. I blush remembering the conversation...

"Shiro, the last thing I want is to ruin our friendship but I can't hold this in any longer. I think I'm in love with you." My cheeks uncomfortably hot, I wait for his disgust or rejection with my eyes closed. However, they quickly snap open when I feel his arms wrapped tightly around me and his breath in my ear, "I have been waitin' so long for ya to figure out that you were gay Ichi. Now I don't have to hold back anymore."

Shortly after, he asked me to go with him to this rock concert, officially making this our first date. Finally making it out the door, I jump into the passenger seat of his ride and he leans over for a quick kiss.

"Ya look great Ichi."

I blush and smile with an appreciative "Thanks." I've got a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night.

**7. Riot- Three Days Grace** (continuation of #6)

"_If you feel so empty,_

_So used up,_

_So let down._

_If you feel so angry,_

_So ripped off,_

_So stepped on,_

_You're not the only one refusing to back down..."_

When the beat to the next song started up, I looked around and knew that we would be in the center of a rather large mosh pit. Pulling my orange headed boyfriend's back to my chest I speak over the rising volume of the crowd and the beat of the speakers, "Stay close to me Ichi, it's about to get a little rough." He nods in acknowledgment, while watching the crowd come impossibly closer together.

"..._You're not the only one,_

_So get up!_

_Let's start a Riot,_

_A Riot,_

_Let's start a Riot!_

As the members of the crowd began jumping and thrashing in random directions, Ichigo was almost pushed away from me and caught an elbow to the side. I quickly pulled the wincing berry back to me and punched the offending male in the face. He laughed and started pushing back at the crowd while I continued to watch for any stray limbs unlucky enough to make their way towards my Strawberry. After blocking two arms and a foot, I came to the decision that he will never be in a mosh pit again.

**8. Your Sex is on Fire- Kings of Leon **(continuation of #7- This drabble doesn't really follow the song, but I did put sex in it and used some fire/burning/heat adjectives and metaphors)

It's late when we make it back to your apartment and you immediately pull my shirt over my head, ignoring my embarrassed protests.

"Quiet down Ichigo, I just want to check and make sure ya weren't injured in the mosh pit."

"I told you I was fine, the only time I was hit hard was just that first elbow." As I said that, his fingers lightly trailed the forming bruise from said hit and he scowled.

"Shoulda beat the fucker down."

I laugh at his over protectiveness and wrap my arms around him, "Shiro, we were in a mosh pit. People are going to come out of it beat to hell. The guy was probably pushed into me anyhow."

Verifying that all I had was the one bruise, he visibly relaxed and bent down, kissing the wounded area. When his lips gently touched my bare skin, it was like a spark went through me and I wanted more.

Pulling him back up, I press my body against his and initiate a rather heated kiss. His fingers slowly glide from my hips, up my sides and then down my back, leaving a burning trail in their wake. I break the kiss, my gasps for breath turning into a deep moan as he kneads the flesh from my lower back, down to my upper thighs. Taking the noise for what it is, a plea to continue, his hands tighten on my legs and he bends slightly to lift me up. Once off the ground, my legs automatically lock around his waist and he begins sucking and biting my neck, trailing from my ear to my collarbone and back again. Every spot his mouth touches is set aflame, and I can't help but want that feeling on the rest of my body.

Suddenly falling, I am startled until my back hits the soft surface of his bed. I had been so lost in the feeling of his mouth on me that I hadn't even realized we had been moving. Looking up into burning golden irises, I am given a brief second to wonder why he stopped.

"Do you want me Ichigo?" He asks, voice laced with lust. I can only nod in response, unable to look into those heated eyes and think of anything coherent. He gives me a short kiss before pushing up off the bed and pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. The pants and boxers follow shortly afterward and I am left staring at his amazing physique while he leans forward to work off the rest of my own confining clothing. The second we are both free, he presses his hot body on top of mine and crushes my lips in a blazing kiss. His body moves against mine, brushing our members together, causing another moan to escape and forcing my temperature to rise uncontrollably.

"Shiro...please...so hot." He smirks and backs up, reaching into his bedside drawer to pull out a small bottle. "Turn over Ichi." Wordlessly doing as instructed, I roll over as he approaches me again.

Crawling into position behind me, he pulls my hips up so I am on my knees, and I bury my face into a pillow, waiting for the pain that is sure to come. However, the next sensation I feel isn't the intrusion I expected, but a slick hand encasing my stiff manhood and lips dusting feather light, flickering kisses along my back and shoulders. I give a pleasure filled cry into the pillow and don't even stiffen when he inserts the first finger into my virgin entrance. He thrusts it in and out a few times, most of the feeling blocked out by the intense pleasure of his hand working my aching member.

Adding another finger, there is a slight spark of pain as he scissors them apart, but nothing that could take away from the rising pleasure I am feeling from his other hand.

Unfortunately, I can't help but tense at the third probing finger, my body naturally resisting the painful stretch. The pain is now competing with the pleasure and I shift forward, lowering my hips while subconsciously trying to move away from the pain. However, Shiro moves with me and places his lips behind my ear, "Relax for me Ichi. You've been doing so good and I promise it will feel better in a second." His words reassure me and I try my best to relax around his fingers. "That's it, just like that." I feel him smile before trailing kisses down my back and using the hand not inside me to lift my hips once more. Once repositioned, his hand returned to my forgotten erection, while at the same time the intruding fingers touched something wonderful, "O-oh god Shi-ro."

He chuckled at my reaction, but I didn't care if he found it amusing. I just wanted those fingers to bring back the pleasurable fire that had been suffocated by the pain. A few more brushes to that spot, and I was a panting mess, already wanting more of him inside of me. "More Shi..." I trailed off while thrusting back harshly to meet his pushing fingers.

I heard him groan at the action, removing his fingers, he placed the head of his erection at my entrance. "You're so fuckin' hot Ichi. Got no idea what ya do ta me." With that, he slowly slid inside of me, the pain similar to what I felt earlier, but I didn't dare move away this time knowing what's next. After a moment of letting me adjust to his size, he rolled his hips and began moving slowly, the pleasuring burn returning more and more after each thrust. Soon I was begging him to move faster and thrust harder, my entire body on fire while he complied with each demand, burning hotter and hotter the closer we came to that blissful edge. I knew he was just as close as me when his moans became louder and he began biting at my shoulders, loosing some of his rhythm. Reaching around, he barely touched me and I was suddenly falling off that edge, the flames licking my skin and dragging out the pleasure to inconceivable heights. While enjoying the last of my high, I felt molten liquid fill my body and I knew that Shiro had completed the fall with me. As we both collapse, I realize that his sex is like fire, and I can't help but want to burn over and over again.

**9. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood **(probably the most ooc I've ever written)

I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Ichigo, _my_ Ichigo, straddling some blue headed bastard in a booth at a bar just outside of town. While the numerous bottles and empty shot glasses tell me that he is probably rather wasted, I know this isn't his first time with the blunette. Ulquiorra said he saw them together here one night when Ichigo said he had to work late, but I didn't believe him...until now.

Pain and rage lanced through me and it was all I could do to not stomp over there, rip Ichigo off the man and beat the stranger senseless. My possessiveness didn't care that there is a good possibility that the man didn't even know about me, or that it was Ichigo's fault for doing it in the first place.

For awhile I watched them, not really sure what to do. Beating the man until he ran off wouldn't do, I still could never trust Ichigo again, and I would never lay a hand on Ichigo, no matter what he did to deserve it. Then I remembered his pride and joy sitting out in the parking lot...unattended.

Unlocking my trunk I pulled out my trusty Louisville Slugger, and made my way over to his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive. Dragging my key along the side of the perfect paint job, I stopped at the window and busted it in. Unlocking the door, I whipped out my pocket knife and carved my name into the leather seats. Jumping back out, I swung the bat into each headlight, smashing them to pieces. Dropping the bat, I return the pocket knife to my left hand and slash all four tires.

Finally content with the destruction, I step back to admire my work. I laugh and pick up the bat, returning to my car. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Too bad for him it won't be on me.

**10. Champagne- Cavo** (continuation of #9)

Growing hot at feeling the bulge between my straddled legs, I ground down on my secret blue headed lover, making us both moan. "Let's get out of here Ichi."

I nod back at him, the alcohol keeping me from feeling guilty when he uses the same nickname Shiro is so fond of. My Shiro...Despite my actions with the blue headed Adonis beneath me, I really do love Shiro, with all my heart. The only problem is that my dick and ass love Grimmjow and I don't have the self control to say 'No,' or to even keep myself from situations like this. I hate how weak I am, when Shiro was strong enough to give up his vices for me. Drugs, alcohol, hell he even quit smoking to make me happy. With that thought, I push off of Grimmjow and tell him that I am going home.

"What the fuck Ichigo?"

"Sorry Grimm, but I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm with someone else."

"There's another man?"

"No Grimm, actually you're the other man." Not waiting for a response, I turned and walked out of the bar.

"Oh my fucking God!"

I hear a barked laugh from behind me and Grimmjow's rough voice speaks up, "Looks like he caught on." Ignoring him, I briefly mourn for my car and call a cab, thinking of what I am going to say to Shiro when I get home.

Walking in the door, I am immediately assaulted with the smell of cigarette smoke and know things are not going to go well. When I find Shiro, I know it will be the worst case scenario.

An empty bottle of champagne rests at his feet and a white residue trail is left on the table in front of him. Between the champagne, the cocaine, and the way he looked at me when I walked in, I just knew... "We're through Ichigo."

***Not sure I like how these ended but meh...that's how the songs shuffled (One rule that I haven't cheated on). Hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
